Back To The Start
by ShastenRothe
Summary: Chase hasn't been back to PPTH since the day that House fired him five years ago. Now, when his daughter Lilly falls ill with what appears to be a rare strain of the flu, Chase finds himself rushing her to Princeton. What has changed in five years?
1. The Story

" Daddy, can I stay home with you today?" asked four year old Lilly Chase as she wandered into the kitchen.

" Why sweetheart? I thought you liked preschool," replied Robert Chase as he took a sip of coffee, placing his mug on the table as he finished.

" I do, but I don't feel good. Can I stay home?"

" What doesn't feel good?" he asked, looking at his daughter.

" My tummy hurts and I feel like I'm going to be sick."

" And are you sure this isn't like the time you pretended to be sick so Mommy would make you her special soup?"

" I promise." The father in him looked at the blonde child skeptically. However, the doctor in him won, noticing his daughter's flushed, yet equally pale face.

" Let's get you to bed," Chase said, alarmed at how hot Lilly's forehead felt as he touched it. Scooping up her small body, he carried her to her bedroom, placing her in bed.

" Daddy's going to go get the thermometer so he can check your temperature. Okay?"

" I want Goober," Lilly pleaded as she pointed at a stuffed bear lying on the floor. Chase picked the bear up and put it beside his

daughter. Turning around,he exited and made his way into the bathroom across the hall. Grabbing the thermometer from the medicine

cabinet, he went back to Lilly's room.

" When's Mommy coming home?" she asked as Chase stuck the thermometer in her ear, pressing a button.

" The day after tomorrow Angel," he answered as the thermometer beeped. 102.5.

Shit."

" That's a bad word Daddy."

" I know baby. Do you think you can take some medicine for Daddy?"

" Is it that stuff that tastes like chalk?"

" Nope. It's the bubble gum medicine. Daddy needs to get your fever down."

" Do I hafta go to the doctor?" she whined as Chase walked across the hall.

" Daddy's the doctor right now. We'll wait and see," said Chase as he brought back the medicine and a glass of water.

Here we go. Try and drink some of the water too." The four year old swallowed the cup of water followed by a sip of water.

" Good girl. Now try and get some sleep, okay? I'm going to be next door if you need me," he stated as he tucked the young girl and

her teddy bear in. Bending down, he planted a kiss on her warm forehead.

Sleep tight."

* * *

" Her temperature is 102.5 Amy."

" Stop overreacting Robert. She just has the flu." Chase sighed. Amy only called him Robert when she was pissed at him.

" Amy, I think I know what I'm talking about. Her temperature is high and it needs to be brought down."

" What do you want me to do about it? I'm currently in Boston. You're the damned doctor anyways."

" You're her mother!" he exclaimed as he heard Lilly's voice shouting from the next room.

I have to go. Lilly is yelling for me." He hung up his cell phone and ran into his daughter's room.

" What's wrong?"

" I'm going to get sick." And with that, Chase's gray t-shirt was covered in a mess of vomit.

* * *

After throwing his shirt in the laundry and changing into a clean shirt, he made his way back to Lilly's room. It had only been twenty

minutes since he had given her the children's Tylenol. Not long enough for it to stay in her system.

" I'm cold Daddy and my body hurts all over." Chase picked up a blanket and placed it over his daughter's shivering body. Fever.

Vomiting. Chills. Body aches. All classic signs of the flu. Sometimes his medical training got the best of him when it came to

fatherhood.

" I'm sorry I got sick on you Daddy."

" It's okay baby. I've gotten sick on before at work," he explained as he sat beside her bed.

" Really?" she asked, a small smile creeping across her very flushed face.

" Yup. Lots of times. You just have the flu," Chase said, not only to assure the four year but himself. She just had the flu.

Do you want me to read you a story?" he asked, changing the subject.


	2. Atypical

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the show House M.D. yada yada. I only own my original characters that I will claim at the start of chapters. Therefore, I do own: Lilly/Amy Chase and Travis Hollensworth. Enjoy!**

* * *

" Daddy!" Chase looked up from the magazine he was reading. He had just finished checking his email and was now reading an 

article in a medical journal by a friend at work, Travis Hollensworth. Putting down the journal, he walked from the living room to

Lilly's bedroom. It had been a little over an hour since his second attempt of giving his daughter Tylenol. This time it had stayed down

and soon after he had given her the second dose, she had fallen asleep.

" What's wrong sweetie?"

" I'm hot. Can you open the window?" Chase walked over to the window, unlocking it before raising it up. The crisp spring New

York breeze came in the room.

" Is that a bit better?"

" Can you take off my blanket too?" He pulled back the extra quilt that he had placed on the child's bed and folded it, placing it on her dresser. Picking upthe thermometer beside it, he turned back to his daughter.

" How about we take your temperature and see if that nasty fever is going away?" Lilly nodded, allowing Chase to stick the

thermometer back into her ear. Beeping, it revealed the exact opposite of what Chase had wanted to see. 102.8. Instead of the fever being lowered by the medication, it was resisting it.

" Why don't you watch some cartoons while I go get you something to drink?"

" Okay," she replied as Chase turned on a DVD before leaving her room. He wasn't an advocate for televisions in young

children's rooms; he had seenvarious angles of the research argued. However Amy had toted it home for Christmas last year much

to Chase's protests. Lilly had loved it of course, seeing as it was a bright yellow Spongebob model. Chase had given in as soon as

Lilly melted him with her big baby blues.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Chase found himself pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. It was 11:30. Opening it up, he dialed a number. 

" Hollensworth."

" You're actually in the office? I'm shocked," Chase said mockingly as his friend answered the phone.

" Hey Chase. Nah. I'm just hiding out from Wendy, the nurse in Peds. She's after me, trying to get me to go out with her. I spent

ten minutes in a supply closet earlier up on the fifth floor just to avoid her."

" She's not that bad Travis."

" She's twenty two and resembles a Barbie doll. Her shoe size is probably bigger than her IQ. I have no clue how she made it

through nursing school." Chase laughed as he filled a cup with Sprite.

" Since you seem to be so busy, is there anyway you could take a look at Lilly if I brought her in?" he asked the pediatrician.

" What's wrong with the little squirt?"

" Fever. Chills. Stomach ache. Vomiting. Body Aches."

" Flu."

" Her fever was 102.5 a few hours ago. I gave her Tylenol an hour ago and now it's up to 102.8."

" Chase. Relax. She has the flu. Classic symptoms. I'd be worried if her temp hit 103.8 maybe. Let nature take its course."

" Are you busy?"

" I have the Breckman surgery in an hour. That's going to take a few hours. If you're still worried when I'm done, go ahead and bring her in."

" You think I'm crazy don't you?"

" I think you're being a typical father. I've gotta go, okay? Lilly's going to be fine. She takes after her Uncle Travis."

" Now THAT makes me worry," Chase replied

" Ha ha. I'll talk to you later. Tell Lilly to feel better."

" I will. Good luck with the Breckman surgery," he said, hanging up. Grabbing the cup and a straw, he headed back for Lilly's room.

* * *

" Were you talking on the phone?" 

" Yup. I was talking to Uncle Travis. He said to feel better," Chase said as he handed Lilly the cup of Sprite. She reached for it,

but missed, spilling it all overher pajama top instead.

" Let's get you a new set of jammies on. Do you want your princess pajamas or the Dora pajamas?"

" Dora." Chase grabbed the shirt and pants from a drawer in the dresser and pulled the covers back from the bed before laying

down the pajamas.

" My head feels all funny," she replied as she sat up.

" I know baby," he replied as he gently picked her up and placed her on his lap. Lilly winced as he began pulling her soiled top off.

Did that hurt?"

" Uh huh. A little." Placing the shirt on the floor, Chase put his daughter onto the bed so he could get a better look at her. His heart

rate quickened as he glanced at her chest and stomach before quickly putting the new set of pajamas on.

" Lay back down and finished watching Dora, okay? Daddy has to do some things." He hastily tucked Lilly back into bed and

pressed play again before retreating to his bedroom.

* * *

Chase pulled a gym bag out from the bottom of his closet and placed it on his bed. Next he removed a few pairs of jeans and a 

pair of khakis, putting them in the bag. He added a couple of t-shirts, a random polo shirt, a hooded sweatshirt, the standard

underwear/socks, a pair of pajama pants and a pair of boots. After tossing in the required toiletries and his cell phone charger, he

headed back for Lilly's room with the bag.

" Dora's over Daddy. Are you going on a trip?" she asked.

" Yup. You're coming with me though," he replied as he opened her dresser, putting in a few sets of pajamas, two t-shirts, and a pair of jeans.

" I am? But I'm sick. Won't Mommy be mad?"

" It will be our little secret, okay?" Chase said as he uncovered Lilly.

" Can Goober come?"

" Of course. He'll like where we're going."

" Where are we going?" asked the four year old as Chase carried her down the hallway, stopping to grab the old portable stroller

before going out to the car.

" Princeton, New Jersey."

* * *

**A/N: I know it took forever for this update. I knew this was going to be the tough part to write. It took me awhile to figure out all the "kinks" in my head. I promise the next chapter will be up a lot sooner. Between the writer's block and work, I had no time/energy to write. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. It will start in PPTH present mode with House, Cameron, Wilson, and Cuddy. Will Foreman be there as well? Also, what exactly did Chase see that worried him enough to rush to Princeton? Is he just being a typical father? Or is there more to it? Of course there is...this is a House fic lol. Read and Review please...it fuels my brain.**


	3. Music Appreciation

**Author's Note Pt. 1: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and such I have received from everyone! It really helps! I've been trying to push all the other ideas I have for House fics I have out of my brain as I work on this one, so keep the reviews coming in mass amounts lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone associated with House MD. I do own the following original characters that I have created on my own: Amy/Lilly Chase, Travis Hollensworth, along with a few others you will get to meet.**

* * *

" So tell me again what happened."

" A couple of us were hanging out at my friend Jack's house. His parents and little sister had gone out of town for the night to an

amusement park. Anyways, we decided to have a little party. Long story short, we all got really drunk and I was the one to pass out

first."

" So because you passed out first, they shoved something up your back door? Haven't you ever heard of the old hand in the warm water trick?"

" They were drunk too. Look, can we forget about how stupid people get when they get drunk? Whatever is up there is really

uncomfortable."

" Okay, okay. Hold your horses," replied the older doctor as he put on a pair of gloves.

" So what's the strangest thing you've ever fished out?" asked the twenty year old.

" Cell phone. This might hurt a little." Silence filled the room followed by a gasp of pain.

Do you know anyone that plays the harmonica?"

* * *

" I am so going to win first place this week in the Clinic contest," declared Greg House as he discarded his patient's chart into the 

'Seen' pile at the nurses' station.

" What makes you think that?" challenged his friend, James Wilson as he looked up from a chart he was reading over.

" While your entry of a kiwi was quite….original, it can't top what I just extracted from this guy."

" Which is?"

" A harmonica," replied House as he placed the shiny silver instrument on the counter.

" How in God's name?"

" College students and alcohol do not mix."

" You should talk," Wilson answered snidely.

" Are you still mad at me because I gave Adam that electric drum set for his birthday?"

" Did you have to give him something that made so much noise? Cameron got him a gigantic tub of Legos and a Spiderman toy.

Neither of those require batteries or are so loud one could lose their hearing."

" So my wife tends to be a bit sensible. I'm just trying to teach your son how to appreciate music," House replied in a somewhat

sarcastic manner as he flashed a devilish smile.

You know you can take the batteries out of it."

" We tried that. He threw a tantrum until we put them back in. I had to take him to Walgreens last night because he wouldn't stop

screaming until I promised to buy a new pack of batteries because the old ones had died."

" I would have said tough shit."

" You would have. Just wait until you see what we're getting Zoe for her birthday."

" Your threats do not phase me Jimmy."

" How about if I threaten not to cover your clinic duty for an hour while you accompany Cameron on her appointment?"

" Because, if you don't cover my hour, you will have my pissed off, pregnant wife after you. Then your pregnant wife will be

pissed off, because her clinic will be short staffed and you will be dead because Cameron will have beaten you to death as a result of

her raging hormones. Speaking of the Queen of Hearts……"

My aren't the twins looking festive today Cuddles," House said as Cuddy approached the nurse's station.

" Why do you still insist at looking at my wife's breasts? It's not like I check out Cameron's," pointed out a flustered Wilson.

" Because your wife still insists on displaying the melons like it's a produce department."

" It is NOT my fault that I am almost nine months pregnant!" Cuddy said angrily.

" Last time I checked, it takes two people to make a baby," retorted House.

" You're lucky that I'm letting you get out of clinic duty," she threatened.

" I have a legit excuse this time. I'm going with Cameron to her OB appointment."

" You're turning soft House," Wilson pointed out.

" Am not."

" If we told you five years ago that you'd be married to Cameron with a five year old daughter and another child on the way, going

to your wife's OB appointments, what would you have thought?"

" I would have asked you what the hell you were smoking. And then I would have asked if I could have some," he said with a smile.

" Exactly."

" I haven't changed THAT much," House replied as he began shuffling towards the Clinic doors.

When I get back from the appointment, you can buy my lunch Wilson."

* * *

Chase glanced up at the giant clock in Penn Station as he exited the train pushing Lilly's stroller. It was 1:25. The young girl was 

still thankfully asleep as he began weaving his way through the crowd, trying to get to the exit. The station was slightly crowded,

provided that it was lunch time. As he exited the bustling station, he was grateful to see a handful of taxi's waiting outside at the curb.

Rushing up to one, he approached the driver.

" I need you to take me to Princeton's campus," Chase explained as he got in the car, cradling Lily. She whimpered slightly as he

transferred her from the stroller to the backseat, but she still remained asleep. The driver threw Chase's bag and the stroller into the

trunk before hopping into the driver's seat.

What's your name sir?"

" Marco."

" Marco, I need you to drive very fast. Can you do that for me?"

" I'm very good driver sir."

" How long will it take?"

" Twenty minutes."

" If you can make it in fifteen minutes, I'll give you an extra $50."

" Did I say twenty minutes? I meant ten." Chase sat back in his seat, Lilly's head resting against his chest as the taxi took off for

PPTH. She was still so warm. He had tried to cool her down on the train with cold compresses. But she was still so warm.

It's okay Lill. We'll be there soon."

* * *

**Author's Note Pt. 2: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me awhile to write the clinic scene...I couldn't decide which annoying sort of person I wanted to stick House with, then I remembered the laser pointer from Finding Judas... I am by all means a Hameron shipper and a slight Wuddy one too, so as you have just read, this fic has House/Cameron and Wilson/Cuddy married to each other. The backstories will be told in future chapters.**

**Next chapter features Chase at PPTH...so things are about to get interesting and shaken up. Hit that little button plz...leave me some love.**


	4. Red Flag

**Author's Note: First of all, let me apologize for this update taking so long. First we had family in from out of town, then I was having major problems with my wireless internet, and this was all thrown in with life+the usual writer's block. I intended to update at least a week ago, but my laptop wouldn't allow me to...**

**Thanks for all of the NICE reviews. Please, if you're going to review the story, don't argue with how i'm choosing to write things ie. the timing of the chapters. If you feel the urge to do this, don't review. I really appreciate all of those great reviews I've had pouring in with the past chapters, so enjoying this one! The next one will be up soon, I've got a portion of it written. **

**Oh btw, also in future chapter, even though Wilson/Cuddy are married, Cuddy will still be referred to as Cuddy... Dr. Cuddy-Wilson is just too damn long...and not as fun lol. And Cameron will still be Cameron to the others, except for House lol.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone associated with House, M.D. I do however own my random clinic patients, Lilly/Amy Chase, Travis Hollensworth, Zoe House, and Adam Wilson.**

" So Mrs. Lasset, it says here that Cody placed something up his nose?" asked Wilson as he looked at the chart in his hands and

then at the mom holding her four year old son on her lap.

" He got mad because his dad had to leave on a business trip and Cody wanted him to build a new Lego set. I told Cody I'd help

him build the new racecar and we could surprise his dad. Instead, Cody shoved one of the pieces up his nose. Is he going to be

okay?"

" He's going to be fine," Wilson said, smiling at the nervous mother.

My son did the exact same thing last week. Except it was a bean, not a Lego. You just need a good pair of tweezers."

" You probably think I'm crazy for bringing him here."

" No. You did the right thing. It's better to be safe than sorry. Although you probably could have done this at home, it's a little easier

when you have a second set of hands. Kids tend to squirm when you stick tweezers up their nose," he replied, taking a set from an

instrument tray in a drawer.

" Cody, I need you to hold still for me, okay? If you're good, you can have two suckers when you leave."

" 'Kay." The little boy leaned back as his mother held him down. Wilson quickly put on his gloves then grabbed the tweezers.

* * *

Chase had never been so relieved to see Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in his life as the taxi pulled up to the curb. He 

knew it was his imagination,but it felt like Lilly had grown twice as warm during the car ride from the station. Before he knew it,

Marco had placed the stroller and Chase's bag beside the door,which he opened. Chase slid out and placed Lilly back into the

stroller. As he fastened the belt around her waist, she began to stir. Turning to Marco, he took out

his wallet and withdrew two fifty dollar bills.

" Sir, this is too much."

" Please. Just take it." With that, Chase picked up his bag and pushed Lilly towards the doors.

* * *

He was relieved to see the Clinic was nearly empty. It was the least likely place for Chase to find House, but at the same time, it 

was a logical stop. House had spent a vast amount of time hiding out from Cuddy in the very place he called a prison. On any given

day, he could be found in an exam room either napping, watching his soap, eating lunch, playing video games, listening to his iPod, or

a combination of any of the above. The odds of finding House in his office at 1:30 on a sunny spring day were even less than finding

him in "the Torture Chamber" as his former boss had once called it. Taking his chances, Chase went through the large glass doors

with Lilly and was greeted by an unfamiliar nurse.

" Hi. I just need you to sign in and fill out this information. We'll be with you soon; the doctors aren't too busy today so you should get right in."

" Um, Caroline is it? I was actually wondering if Doctor House was in. Not the poor bloke that got stuck with wearing his name

badge today, but the real House. The arrogant, misanthropic ass, House."

" You…you actually WANT to see Dr. House? Do you know him or are you another unsatisfied customer and are you here to hit him?"

" Look. I used to work here, all right? Not that I wouldn't like to hit him, but I really need to see him, okay?"

" Okay, okay. Let me go see if the patient in Exam 2 is done, then I'll be back." The nurse disappeared leaving Chase at the desk to fill out paperwork.

When he finished the required papers, he made his way to a rocking chair that had been placed in a corner. Holding Lilly in his arms,

Chase rocked back and forth as he looked around the Clinic. Not much had changed since he had been gone. Except for the staff,

everything seemed the same. He wondered just how much had changed, but turned his attention back to Lilly who had begun to stir

in her sleep.

" It's alright baby. We're here. Daddy's going to get you all better," he whispered, as he brushed a stray lock of sweaty hair away

from her forehead.

* * *

" All right Cody. Here is the tire to your racecar," Wilson said as he handed the child a small plastic bag. 

" Thank you Dr. Wilson," Ms. Lasset replied as she and Cody stood up.

" No problem," he said as a knock sounded on the door. Cody and his mother exited, allowing the nurse to enter.

" Hey Caroline, what's up?" Wilson asked as he wrote something on Cody's chart.

" Well, seeing as you're covering for Dr. House, I thought I should tell you. There's a guy out in the waiting room that's asking for him."

" God. Who did he piss off now?"

" It's kinda funny. This guy says he's not mad at him."

" Yeah, that's what they all say. Then House winds up bleeding, on the floor. I had to put three stitches in his lip last month after

Edna punched him."

" I never knew old ladies hit that hard."

" What's this guy look like?" asked Wilson. There had been a man earlier in the week that had complained to Cuddy after House

had told him to lay off the Ho Ho's and Twinkies.

" Mid to late thirties. Tall. Greenish blue eyes. Shaggy blonde hair," stated Caroline.

He kinda talked funny too." Wilson stopped dead in his tracks, his hand on the door knob.

'It couldn't be,' he thought.

" Did this man say anything else?"

" He said something about House being an arrogant, misanthropic ass and that he used to work here."

" Page Rzeznickson from Pediatrics or Caupples from Cardiology and have them cover until Jennings gets here at three."

" But isn't Dr. House coming back in twenty minutes?"

" Just page them!" Wilson ordered, growing slightly irritated. Handing Caroline the chart, he stepped into the hallway. Looking into

the Clinic, Wilson immediately spotted who he was looking for. There, sitting in a rocking, holding a small girl was…

" Chase."

* * *

Chase looked up as he heard his name. Wilson was now in front of him, looking puzzled. 

" Is this your daughter?"

" I don't have time for small talk Wilson. I need to find House."

" House is….erm. He's in a consult upstairs. I'm covering for him," lied Wilson, deciding it was best not to divulge his friend's true

whereabouts.

" Lilly woke up with a fever of 102.5 this morning. I tried to give her Tylenol, but she immediately vomited. I managed to get her to

keep down a dose of Tylenol, but her temp began to rise along with having body aches and chills."

" It sounds like the flu to me, but knowing you and the fact that you worked with House for over three years, there's got to a red

flag. Why else would you come all this way to Princeton after five years?"

" I gave her a cup of Sprite in attempts to keep her hydrated, but she spilled it all over her pajamas. When I pulled off her pajama

top, I noticed this," Chase indicated, pulling up Lilly's shirt. A fine, red rash was spread across her chest.

" That definitely doesn't look like the flu," Wilson muttered.

Caroline!" The nurse hurried over.

Did you get someone to cover for me?"

" Caupples will be down in five minutes."

" I need you to call upstairs and make sure there is a bed ready in close proximity to House's office for Lilly Chase. I want to be able

to run tests as soon as I get off the elevator." The nurse turned back to the phone and immediately picked it up.

" Do you want me to get a gurney to put her on?"

" I think it's going to be easier if I carry her. She's starting to wake up and I'm afraid if we put her down too soon, she'll be cranky,"

Chase said as he carefully stood. True to his word, Lilly began to squirm in his arms before she placed her head on his shoulder, her

blue eyes beginning to peek out.

" How did you manage to get her on the train from New York?" asked Wilson curiously as he carried Chase's bag toward the

elevator.

" I pulled a page out of House's book and dosed her," he admitted sheepishly as they stepped into the empty elevator and the doors

shut.

* * *

**AN PT2: Next Chapter will definately feature House meeting his newest patient... but of course House being House will have to take a detour. That is all I will say. Oh...and there might be a possible "duckling/scooby gang" reunion in the future. You'll just have to wait and see... or I could be mean and base it all on reviews...**

**SO READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	5. Inquisitive Nature

**Author's Note: Sorry this update took so long. I was hindered with some writer's block when it came to the whole House/Chase "confrontation." Then I also started back to class so I've been busy there too. I definitely plan on updating before the September 25****th**** premier of House, so bear with me. The next chapter will be full of surprises all around. And I didn't mean no reviews…..I just meant no flames lol. I appreciate you guys reading the story and your dedication.**

* * *

"So what did you dose her with?" asked Wilson as the elevator doors opened, revealing the second floor. 

"Children's Benadryl," Chase replied.

I briefly considered a sedative, but I found it a bit rogue."

"That's even a bit rouge for House," Wilson commented as they came to the Diagnostics wing. Chase found himself stopping as they

approached the familiar site of the conference room he had spent so many hours in. He could see himself sitting at the large glass table

with a crossword puzzle, Cameron at the coffee maker. Foreman would be sitting at the table too, reading the paper or a medical journal.

House, being his usual anti-social self would be in his adjacent office, his iPod placed in its speakers, tossing his large tennis ball back and

forth, or watching General Hospital. They had spent so many days like that. Snapping out of his 'daydream,' Chase glanced down at the

child in his arms. There would be time for reminiscing later. Now, there could only be one thing on his mind and that was Lilly.

* * *

"Doctor Wilson, room 254 is ready," spoke a nurse as she led Chase and Wilson down a hallway and into a room. 

"So where exactly did you say House was?" Chase asked as he placed Lily on the bed.

"He's in a… consult."

"Probably with a hooker in a supply closet," muttered Chase. Wilson clenched his jaw, resisting the urge to punch Chase. If he only knew.

Thankfully Lilly chose that moment to awaken, sparing Chase from a well deserved left hook.

"Daddy!" Wilson smiled at the hint of Chase's prominent accent in the child's voice.

"I'm right here Lill."

"Where are we?" she asked, taking in her surroundings.

"We're in New Jersey baby. Remember when Daddy told you about the old hospital he used to work at?"

"Uh huh."

"Daddy brought you here so you could get all better."

"But I want Uncle Travis!" she whined.

"Sweetie, Uncle Travis is in New York. This is Dr. Wilson. He's a friend of Daddy's too."

"Is he the asshole?"

* * *

"I am not naming my daughter after Mick Jagger," Cameron said with a sigh as she and House exited the doctor's office. 

"Come on. We can name her Michaela and call her Mick for short," House suggested with a pleading grin.

"Next thing you know, you'll be asking me to name her Metallica just like that couple in England did."

"No way! That's great. Metallica Jagger House," he replied, knowing the idea would irritate Cameron even more.

"Men!" she exclaimed, tossing her hands up in the air. He caught them at her sides, pulling her into an embrace.

"You're cute when you get flustered. You've even more adorable when you're pregnant and flustered.." House planted a gentle kiss on Cameron's lips.

Forgiven?"

"I don't know. You might have to kiss me again."

"I was thinking of someplace a bit more private," he whispered as he kissed Cameron's neck. His vivid blue eyes traveled to a supply closet behind them.

"As much as I would love to, I've got some paperwork in the Clinic to squeeze in before Mrs. Tatum drops off Zoe at 2:30."

"The paperwork can wait," he whined.

" Aren't you supposed to be going back to the Clinic too?"

"Wilson won't mind picking up my last hour," House said, trying to convince Cameron.

" Sorry, but Cuddy made me promise to bring you back to the Clinic when my appointment was over. She said something about making you work in the Clinic all day tomorrow if you didn't."

"But what if we get a patient?" he asked out of mock concern.

"Greg, we haven't had a patient in almost three weeks."

"Yes, but…" House started, but was soon interrupted by an intruding Wilson.

"There you are. I've got a new patient for you guys."

"Ha," House said to Cameron with a grin as he snatched a file from Wilson's hand.

Cameron, go get Zoe then meet me back in the patient's room. Wilson, what's the patient's room number?"

"254 in the Pediatrics wing."

"254," repeated Cameron as she walked off. House turned his attention from his departing wife to the chart in his hands. Almost immediately after opening it, he closed it.

"Did you seriously admit this patient? Any doctor with half a brain could see all the symptoms point to the flu," House pointed out as he

headed for the elevator.

"Her upper torso is also covered in a rash."

"And? A rash could signify an allergic reaction to a new detergent or dozens of other allergens. Doesn't mean the kid is dying." Wilson

sighed as the doors to the elevator shut and he pushed the button to the second floor. House could be so damned stubborn sometimes.

"Just promise that you won't be too harsh."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," replied Wilson as they reached their destination and the doors opened. It would serve House right to get a dose of his own medicine for once.

I've got an appointment. Let me know how everything goes." With that, House found himself alone as he headed for the nurse's station.

* * *

"Oh Grace." A tall brunette turned around from a computer screen. 

"Yes Dr. House?"

"Discharge the patient in room 254."

"But you haven't even examined her yet. Are you sure?"

"Grace, does my name not have the letters MD after it on my door? Yes, I'm sure. It's the flu!"

"Her father doesn't…"

"The kid's father is probably just another idiot thinking he's a doctor because he found a random disease on the internet that fits his kid's

symptoms."

"First of all, the kid's father is right behind you. Second of all, last time I checked, four years of medical school made a person qualified to

be a doctor." House turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

You might have me on the idiot part though. I might have been stupid to stay here for over three years. The day you fired me was the best

day of my life. I woke up one morning and decided to start fresh. I really never planned on coming back to Princeton."

"But you did. You're here," House said slowly, looking at Chase.

"I would do anything for Lilly. I know that it's not the flu, which is the ONLY reason I got on that damned train this morning."

"That and you wanted to get away from New York." Chase stared at him.

"Maybe you should find a barber while you're too while you're here. You're starting to look like a girl." Chase smiled, knowing that in his

own unique way, House had just agreed to take Lilly's case.

"Thank you."

"Just don't get all sappy on me or hug me, okay?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Please review!**

**So what do you think about in the next chapter bringing out PPTH's big **'**elephants' so to speak? I think it's time for Chase to discover House has a daughter. And there's also a long awaited run in with Cameron in the works. Sure…there are more secrets along the way. But I don't want to give away the WHOLE story : )**


	6. UPDATE

Author's Note:

I have not died. I had the best of intentions when it came to updating this story, but one thing right after another got in the way.

I had writer's block and was also in the midst of Spring Semester for college. During this time, my computer decided to start dying. It kicked the bucket after contracting a Trojan virus. I couldn't afford to have it fixed until after school was finished.

Shortly after getting the virus wiped out, I discovered that somehow, someway, the screen to my laptop had gotten cracked, thus leaving a large spiderweb-like crack down the middle.

To top it all off, I had a COMPLETED chapter stored on a flash drive, ready to upload. I was planning to use the school's computer lab to do so. The drive also held another fanfic i was working on. Unfortunately, i'm not quite sure how i managed to do it, but i LOST the flashdrive. THANKFULLY i have a hard copy written of the chapter.

Good news is that I have a new laptop, a BRAND NEW Mac Book. If you're still around to read the upcoming chapters, they will be posted soon!!

(Over the season, I changed from a Wuddy shipper to a Cut-Throat Wilson shipper. I was soooooo upset and torn up to have to them kill CB!! POOR WILSON!! The story will remain a Wuddy however.)


	7. Confessions

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. Had some writer's block. The next conversation will feature less conversation.**

'Baby Wombat.' Underneath it, House began to write out the symptoms that Lilly was showing.

'Vomiting. Fever. Body aches. Chills. Rash/torso. Headache.'

Putting the marker down, House took a step back. Wilson had said her temp was now up to 103.7. He had sent off on the normal labs which House was impatiently

awaiting. Reaching for his cellphone, he stopped at the first name in his directory. 'Allison.' Before he could select her pager number, the door to the conference room

burst open, revealing a Mini-Me version of Cameron, their daughter Zoe. She had her mom's delicate facial features and an amazing combination of both House and

Cameron's eyes, a piercing blue grey mix. However, Zoe had inherited ALL of her father's personality traits. She was one of the most witty, sarcastic, and funny

five year olds anyone knew. Her intelligence was beyond her age. With her tomboyish attitude, there was no doubt she was a House.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Monster. Where's your mom?"

"She was talking to Mrs. Tatum about the baby and I got bored waiting. I took the elevator by myself."

"Zoe Blythe. You know you're not allowed to ride the elevators when you don't have an adult with you."

"But there were other doctors and people on the elevator so I wasn't alone."

"Zoe, you know what I mean. Your mom is probably worried sick looking for you."

"I was until a nurse said she saw someone get on the elevator by herself," replied a slightly worried Cameron as she entered the room.

"Hi Mommy!" Zoe looked up at her mother with a big grin.

"She's your daughter Greg."

"Was there ever any doubt? She kicked the doctor when she was born," House replied with a smile identical to the one his daughter had just displayed.

"I did?" asked a puzzled Zoe.

"Zoe, go next door and see if Wilson will take you to the cafeteria for a snack, okay? Mommy and I have some boring doctor stuff to talk about."

"Did you get a new patient?"

"Yes. Now go see Wilson. Bring your old man back a sandwich."

"No pickles," Zoe said with a giggle as she ran next door. House turned to Cameron who had sat down to rest her feet.

"Are the test results back yet?"

"Not yet. Wilson put a rush on them, but God knows how long it will take with those incompetent monkeys doing them."

"I'll go down to the lab and see how things are going."

"While you're doing that, I'll go get a history."

"You're...going to go get a history on a patient?"

"What? Do you want Foreman to do it. That might prove to be a bit difficult seeing as he's in the Virgin Islands."

"It's just the thought of you talking with a patient and their family. Even if it is Chase."

"I just think it would be easier this way. I know when he left he still had feelings for you. It might be best if I see how things are going first."

Chase was sitting beside Lilly's bed, reading her a book when he heard the door behind him slide open. House stood in the frame, holding a chart in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" asked Chase.

"History."

"You're taking a patient history?"

"What is it with people thinking I'm not capable of taking a history?" Chase put down the book he was reading.

"Lilly, Daddy is going to go talk outside your door for a little bit, okay?" Looking past Chase to House, Lilly asked,

"Are you Dr. House?"

"That's my name."

"My daddy says you're an asshole." Chase found himself trying not to laugh as he followed House out to the hallway.

"I see she takes after you."

"Just a bit. So where's the cane?"

"Ketamine, physical therapy, and muscular reconstruction surgery. Where's your wife?" he asked, eyeing the wedding band on Chase's hand.

"Wish I knew. Where's yours? I'm assuming you and Cameron finally tied the knot."

"What makes you think I'm not married to Cuddy?"

"Because I talked to Wilson earlier and he told me about their wedding and how they're expecting again."

"So you know that Ally and I?"

"Yeah. So what do you want to know? Or did you just come to find out about my personal life?"

"A little bit of both. Has she been sick recently?" House glanced through the window towards Lilly.

"No. Perfectly healthy. I had the flu a few weeks ago, but she managed to not catch it. She had her tonsils out last year. Vaccinations are all up to date."

"You had the flu?"

"Yeah. Who hasn't had it lately? It went around the hospital."

"So what all did Wilson tell you?"

"He and Cuddy have a five year son named Adam. Adam's best friend is Zoe, your five year old daughter."

"She wanted to invite you to the wedding, but we opted to elope in a Vegas wedding chapel." Chase once again found himself laughing. He'd be lying if he said it didn't

hurt to think of Cameron with another man, let alone House.

"So where is Cameron?"

"She's." House stopped as he spotted his wife coming toward them with a grim look on her face.

"You're pregnant?" blurted out Chase as Cameron came to stand by House's side. Ignoring Chase's observation, she handed a folder to her husband. He looked at it

for a few moments then closed it.

"We need to start Lilly on dialysis. Her kidneys are failing."


End file.
